vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Hear You Knocking
I Hear You Knocking is the fifth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy first episode of the series overall. Summary DARK MAGIC – After being marked by The Hollow’s dark magic, both Klaus and Marcel experience the symptoms of a malevolent haunting, forcing the two adversaries on a violent collision course. Meanwhile, Hayley and Elijah head out to speak with Mary after Hayley uncovers a mysterious link between the dark magic and her former wolf pack. Finally, as an exhausted Freya risks her own life to cure Klaus’ infection, a guilt-ridden Keelin must decide whether to honor her hippocratic oath and help Freya – or flee the Mikaelson’s forever. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson/ The Hollow *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson/ The Hollow *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Taylor Cole as Sofya *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (flashback/hallucination) / The Hollow *Darri Ingolfsson as Dominic Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *This is the first episode of the season in which Vincent does not appear. *Freya and Keelin have created a weapon other than a White Oak Stake to kill Marcel. Instead of manipulating the magic that created the "Beast", they used science as a loophole. This dagger is the first non mystical weapon to kill an Original or Upgraded Original. Body Count * People in the forest - slaughter; killed by Mikael/ flashback * People in the alley - slaughter; killed by Klaus / tricked by The Hollow Continuity *Mikael was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *Mary was last seen in Gather Up the Killers. Locations Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a rhythm and blues song written by Dave Bartholomew and sung by New Orleans rhythm and blues singer Smiley Lewis. Quotes |-|Promo= :Marcel: "Ever since the bayou, something is off." :Mikael: "Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." :Klaus: "I've been infected by some depraved ghost. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." |-|Trailer= :Marcel: "Ever since the bayou, something is off. I think it's anchored to me." :Mikael: "Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." :Klaus: "I've been infected by some depraved ghost. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." :Freya: "Your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel is seeing something similar..." :Klaus: "Then we are all on the chopping block. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." |-|Sneak Peek= :Freya: "Tell me again what happened at this ritual." :Klaus: "I fought evil and I saved children. I should be given a medal instead I've been infected by some depraved ghost." :Freya: "I know purging spells and cleansing rituals, so I can fix this. In the meantime, have you considered that you're not the only one infected?" :Klaus: "Marcel was exposed as well." :Freya: "In your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel is seeing something similar..." :Klaus: "Then we are all on the chopping block." :Freya: "I need to purify you both." :Klaus: "No, not yet. If the Hollow can look into me, then I can look back at iti. Find out what it is, what it wants." :Freya: "It's too dangerous." :Klaus: "This thing came after Hope." :Freya: "Fine. I'll give you an hour and something else. The means to kill the unkillable king of New Orleans. Marcel comes after you, use this. You're mad I kept a secret from you, fine, chastise me once you've made it through the day." |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x05 Promo "I Hear You Knocking" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Promo The Originals I Hear You Knocking Trailer The CW The Originals 4x05 Sneak Peek "I Hear You Knocking" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Sneak Peek The Originals I Hear You Knocking Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals I Hear You Knocking The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x05 I Hear You Knocking-Marcel.jpg 4x05 I Hear You Knocking Marcel-Sofya.jpg 4x05 I Hear You Knocking Marcel-Sofya 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 09-07-2016 Charles Michael Davis Taylor Cole Daniel Gillies Chris Grismer-Instagram.png|Charles Michael Davis, Taylor Cole and Daniel Gillies, ©Chris Grismer 09-06-2016 Kyle Arrington Chris Grismer-Instagram.png|Kyle Arrington, ©Chris Grismer 08-31-2016 Cast Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes